Musings of a Cop
by kelly the fanfiction addict
Summary: Quick one-shot. What were the thoughts of the cop who shot Dallas? Read and find out. Please review!


So I was watching Outsiders videos on YouTube, and I saw one with a picture of where Dally dies. So I got to thinking, I wonder what the cops who shot him were thinking? Idk if anyone ever wrote one of these, but hey, why not? So here ya go, my interpretation of the cop who shot Dally's thoughts. Tell me what you think!

*****

My name is John Smith. Quite the cliché name, right? I always thought so. For a while when I was younger I thought about changing it to something more… original. But I never did. Anyway, I'm going off on tangents now. My wife thinks I do that too much.

Today was a horrible day. You see, I am a cop in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I work on the poor side of town, the "Greaser" side. I know about the greaser vs. soc issue, because my daughter tells me about it. She hates it. I think it's just ridiculous.

I am a middle class man, not a lot of money, but I live in a pretty nice house in a nice part of town. I have arrested more than my fair share of hoods in my time. Unlike some of my buddies, I know that not all the greasers are complete hoods.

Sure, I know that most of them are pretty bad and just fight and get drunk and drag race for kicks. But there are some, like those poor boys whose parents died a year or so ago, they seemed like genuinely good kids. Boy, that was a hard night. I had the unlucky job of telling them that their parents had died in a crash. I felt horrible. It basically tore them apart. I remember, it had been-

Oh wait, I'm starting to ramble again. Sorry.

Anyway, the day started off bad and only got worse. I got up about 20 minutes late and had to speed all the way to work. Not a very good thing, a cop speeding. I hadn't had breakfast, so I had to stop for coffee and donuts on the way. I _really _felt like a walking cliché going into work. I mean come on. John Smith the cop with coffee and donuts. Wow.

As soon as I got in, the boss man yelled at me for a while for being late. After a while, my wife called to tell me my daughter was sick. Great. Icing on the cake, right? Wrong. By the end of the day, that would be the least of my worries.

I was on patrol that day, so I went down to Main Street by the Dingo. I arrested a shoplifter, took him down to the station and went right back out. I ended up back at the Dingo, breaking up about 3 fights within 15 minutes. Jeez these guys were real juiced up today. Some greaser kept yelling "No jazz before the rumble, you bastards!" Whatever that meant, no one was paying him any attention, so I told him to shut up or I would haul his ass in for disturbing the peace. He shut up and left, mumbling curses under his breath.

I arrested a few more drunken guys, some young, some old, before I went home for lunch. I had to take a 3 hour break for lunch to take my daughter to the doctor, which my boss was not happy about. She had an ear infection. I got her medicine and took her home before rushing back to work. I spent a while doing paperwork. And let me tell you, paperwork is one of the most boring and tedious things ever invented.

Once the paperwork was finished, I was called back out to patrol on the rich side of town. No arrests there. Either the kids really are better behaved, or they are better at hiding the shit they pull. I'm guessing that it's the latter, because I know that all teenagers get into shit, no matter where they're raised.

By the time it was 9 o'clock, I was so tired I was ready to pass out. I got back to the station just in time to hear that there had been an armed robbery at a convenience store. I had to get back in the patrol car. Again. By now I was sick of driving and just wanted to go home. I chased the perp for about 3 blocks until he got to the park.

At this time I was really wishing the damn kid would stop running so I could arrest him and get it over with.

_Dang,_ I thought, _why did he do this? He's just a kid! If he gave some effort he could go somewhere and do something with his life! _

All of the sudden, he stopped running and whipped a gun out of his belt.

_NO KID NO! Now you just royally fucked yourself. No way are you getting out of this alive now!_ My head was reeling as I got out of the car and drew my gun. He cocked his gun and I cocked mine in answer. His finger was on the trigger.

He was momentarily distracted as 5 guys about his age came running up behind him. They were all basically screaming their heads off saying the same things. The kid smirked and looked back at me.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

"HE'S JUST A KID!"

I saw his finger squeeze the trigger and reacted before I could think. Boom, boom. He was hit twice in a row before falling through the shots fired by the other cop's guns.

"IT'S NOT LOADED!"

This last comment I heard about a half second too late. All I could think was "Oh shit I just killed an innocent kid!"

The guys that had run up continued to yell at me. They were all crying by now. One of them- the one with his ribs taped- stumbled forward only to be caught by the one standing next to him.

"Glory, look at the kid!" I heard this and my head snapped up, watching the youngest of the group collapse on the ground. I thought he would get up, but he just stayed there, not moving. The real big guy went rushing to his side, trying to shake him awake. The one who had caught the other kid before fell to his knees next to them, yelling "Oh god! No! Please Pony baby wake up!"

Apparently someone had radioed for an ambulance, because as it pulled up about 5 minutes later, the big guy picked up the collapsed one and went charging towards it. The big guy and the one crying at his side hopped in the ambulance with the kid and went off towards the hospital. I guess they were brothers or something.

Now all that were left of the group was the body on the ground, the kid with the sideburns, and the one with his ribs taped up. They both looked like they had been through hell. The one with the sideburns started crying and grasped onto the other's shirt.

"Oh god, Stevie it's all my fault! I knew he was sick! I shouldn't have let him come tonight!" The other kid- Steve, I assumed- slapped him gently and told him to shut up, before starting to get all worked up himself.

"Why the hell does all the shit always happen to us?! First the Curtis' parents die, then Johnny kills the Soc, then Johnny dies, and now Dallas, and god only knows what's wrong with Pony! Glory, Two-Bit, why does all the shit happen to us?" He then turned to me. "And you idiot! IT WASN'T FREAKING LOADED! He's just a kid who had a real bad day and made a stupid mistake!"

He went over to the body and squatted next to it. "You know Dal, you're a real stupid ass! I can't believe you did something this stupid. How could you? We all cared about Johnny. But that don't mean we all get to go kill ourselves! You didn't even think about what this would do to the rest of us, did you? Of course you didn't! Your too damn self centered, you ass!" By this time he was screaming, He stopped, stood up, and kicked at the dead kid.

"Steve, cut it out! He ain't gonna hear you anyway." Sideburns yelled. "Let's just go."

With that, the two kids walked, well more like limped, into the night. I wondered where they were going. I wondered what their stories were. But tonight, I really didn't want to know. I didn't need any more drama.

I knew what I had to do, so I left to go do it. I started my car and went back to the station. By that time, the body had already been identified as Dallas Winston.

So this was _the _Dallas Winston, notorious hood with a mile long record. I guess we wouldn't have to keep hauling him in anymore. I just felt bad for his buddies. They seemed really upset tonight. I wonder if he had any family that I could contact. Oh well, I thought. I will worry about that later. But for now, I just have to do my report.

I sat down at my desk and picked up a pen.

Today was a horrible day.

*****

I don't know if you liked it, or if it was any good. It's just a one-shot, will not be continued. But please tell me what you thought, whether you liked it or thought it was total crap. I will love you if you review! So please do! Thanks!

~Kelly~


End file.
